


Deviation From the Norm

by Foxxoul



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: ABO is mostly just implied, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Short & Sweet, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxoul/pseuds/Foxxoul
Summary: Andrew was always predictable, especially in regard to his heat cycle. Except when he wasn't.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Deviation From the Norm

Andrew was mostly predictable, especially in regard to his heat cycle. Most times he would lock himself away, wait it out, suffer alone. Some times, more recently, he would drag Neil with him to get it over with quicker. Neil wasn’t an Alpha, but he did the best he could to help his not-mate though his pain. 

It was always the same. He would help, then Andrew would tell him to get out before he killed him. Neil would get dressed and leave. He would check back in later, to see if there was another wave Andrew needed—it was always need, never want. He would never want anybody—him for, usually bringing a bottle of water to re-hydrate him. That’s why it shocked Neil so much, when Andrew, curled up in his nest, spoke to him.

“Stay.” The words came when Neil had his pants halfway up his thighs, underwear already pulled on. 

“What?” Neil asked. He knew how much Andrew hated repeating himself, but he had to hear it again to be sure he wasn’t imagining things.

“Stay with me.” Andrew repeated, punctuated by a rough swallow, his voice uncharacteristically small and… needy. His arm moved under the sheet, then stopped, as if he had meant to reach out but decided against it. “That wasn’t a question.” Just as quickly as it had slipped out, the vulnerability was gone, leaving just the sharp coldness that Neil was accustomed to. It was a lie, of course. As much of a statement as it was, Andrew would never force Neil to do anything. 

Neil nodded, said a quiet, “yeah, okay.” He dropped his pants and stepped out, then approached the bed, the nest. “Should I…”

“Just sit.” Andrew said. “Right there.” Neil sat on the floor, close enough that he was in reach of Andrew, who did indeed reach out and grab his hair. He tilted Neil’s head gently, side to side, gaze resting heavily on Neil’s scarred face. He let go and his hand disappeared back into the nest. 

“You can leave when I’m asleep, if you want.” Andrew offered, in a surprising moment of generosity. Neil shook his head, expression softening into a small smile. Andrew shrugged and shut his eyes, burrowing deeper into the nest, nearly hiding his entire face in the mess of cushions and blankets. 

Neil watched as he drifted into a sleep, a happy, comfortable,  _ safe  _ sleep, and felt a warmth rise in his chest that he knew he would never address, not for a long while, and that thought that maybe, he wouldn’t mind staying like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide if I wanted to title this Deviation From the Norm or In This Lifetime, but since I liked the second one a whole lot more I might steal it for something bigger than this


End file.
